Forever And A Day
by Queen Diamond
Summary: Sookie has a BIG secret she has kept from Eric. Now she feels she can really trust him, and is ready to be completely honest with him. Eric/Sookie fic. Not sure this needs to be rated T, but just to be safe, it is, lol. R&R please!
1. Secrets

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Sookie Stackhouse Novels/Southern Vampire Mysteries nor do I own any of the Highlander series. I wish I did but I don't, lol.

AN: This is my first fanfiction, well I did have one before but I had a lot of criticism from a reader and took it down after the first chapter. I had planed to re-put it up, but lost it when my computer crashed. I hope to finish this story and not let anyone put me down enough to discourage me enough to take this story down. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I plan for it to be at least a few chapters. I had thought about making this a one-shot, but I keep getting ideas for the story, for once, lol. I hope you like this story!

Setting: This is set right after Eric has Sookie give the ceremonial dagger to him in front of Victor Madden. I don't remember if Victor left right after that, but in this story he did, and left Sookie and Eric in the office by themselves.

**************************************************

SPOV

**************************************************

He had me pledged to him in front of Victor Madden! I did not think he would be willing to go to this extreme to protect me. He is trying to keep the king and Victory from taking me against my will. I think I can really trust now. He seems to only have the best of intentions for me. How could I deserve him? I could spend forever with him.

"Eric, now that you are done with Victor, can we go somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked.

Eric looks at me wondering what I would want to talk about. I bet he is wondering if I am going to chew him out for doing this to me without talking to me first. Ha wouldn't he be in for a surprise when I am through with him.

"Where did you have in mind Lover?" he asks me, he does seem a little hesitant, and I can not blame him.

"I was thinking maybe your place or someplace you know that is more private than here if you do not feel comfortable showing me your home." I say quickly, I don't want him to feel obligated to show me where he lives. I understand how most vampires do not want others to know where they live. He has to protect his resting place to survive and Eric has survived for over 1,000 years. He must be very protective of his homes, no matter what he may think of me, his instinct would be to keep his home secret.

So I was very surprised when he said: "You are right, I have not gotten the chance to show you my home. And now that you are my wife, it is my fault you are not sure I want you to see it, in this I must apologies. I never meant for you to feel I would not welcome you into my home, our home if you would allow it?"

"Eric Northman, are you asking me to move in with you?" I exclaim. I was not expecting this. This just proves to me that I really can trust him, and I really should, if he was willing to share his secrets with me I am willing to share my biggest secret with him.

"Well Lover, if you would consent to come live with me, I would love to have you!" Eric said, and if he needed to breathe I think he would be holding his breath waiting for my answer.

I took pity on him and said, "That will be something we need to discuss while we are at your house. I have something I need to tell you first then you can see if you still want me to move in with you."

"What could you say that would make me change my mind, Lover? I have wanted you for a long time now. I cannot imagine anything that would change my mind." Eric said still confused.

"Just wait till we get to a more secure place to talk, please. I will tell you everything you want to know after that." I said.

"Okay Lover, if that is what you want. Let's take my car. And **IF** you want to go home tonight I will bring you back here to get your car." said Eric confidently.

"That sounds fine to me." I said as we walked out the back of Fangtasia and to his car. The ride to his house was surprisingly short. He did not live very far from his club. His house was a very big house. I had no idea he had that big of a house. I know he had quite a lot of money, for living 1,000 years, but I did not expect him to put that much into a house he most likely does not use often, other than to spend his days in.

"Wow, Eric, this place is huge. I did not know you had such a big place!" I said.

"Yes, Lover, I have a very big place because I wanted you to come live with me. I have not had this house long." He confessed.

Now I was getting suspicious, "How long have you had this house?" I ask him.

He sighed because I have caught him, "Since Rhodes my Lover. I have had it since we bonded, hoping you would concede to me and be willing to live with me when you allowed me back into your life."

"Oh Eric, I did not know you felt that way, I wish you would have told me. I still felt that you did not really want me for more than a bed partner at the time. I am sorry it has taken this long to let you back into my life again." I said a little sadly. If I had know that his feeling were real, I would have submitted a long time ago. I did not want to be just a bed partner to him.

He turns to me and takes my face into his hands, "Do not fell bad Lover. You are here now, and that is all that matters. Now come, let me show you my home, and then you can tell me what you want to tell me."

"Okay." I said as I follow him into the house. He shows me around his home. I fell in love with his house. It has things from all the different ages Eric has lived through. And he has them in such a way that they all go together. Finally we get to the living room and he sits me down.

"Alright Lover, what do you want to talk to me about?" Eric asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Eric, when you have been thinking of us, where you thinking of turning me?" I ask. "Did you want me forever not just for my human life span? Or did you just want me to be your bonded and stay with me until I died?"

Eric was surprised I asked him this, "My Lover, I would love for you to be with me forever and a day if I could. But I know that you do not want to be turned into a vampire. I would never wish to force you to do that even though it would sadden me when you die. I would learn to live with that pain and sorrow when the time comes. Why Lover, have you changed your mind about being turned?" he ask hopefully.

"No, Eric, I do not ever want to be turned. What I want to say to you, Eric, is you do not have to turn me. I will be with you forever as long as you want me." I said while looking deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean my Lover? How can you promise me that if you do not want me to turn you? I do not understand." Now he was even more confused.

I take a deep breath, look deep into his eyes again and say, "Because Eric, I am Immortal!"

**************************************************

AN: LOL, sorry cliff hanger. I know just when it was getting good. Well, I have to do some research on the Highlander timeline and try to make sure I have dates correct for what I plan with this story. I hope you like my story.

I have been inspired to right it because I am currently watching all my seasons of Highlander. I am only to the 2nd season, but I am getting there slowly. I think this story should fit into the time somewhere in the 5th season of Highlander, before the end, because I don't want to touch the part where Duncan has to fight that great evil and when Richie dies. I just get to dark after that. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I am sorry to say I most likely will not be able to get the next chapter up until I get to at least the end of season 5. And I may try and get a hold of the last to Sookie books, the only ones I don't own, before that. I know I will not have the story out until a few weeks from now. I have a paper due I think next week and I will need to do research for that too. So please be patient with me. I can't wait till True Blood season finally tonight! Hope you all enjoy it!

Love you all for reading my fic,

Queen Diamond


	2. Immortality

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 2: Immortality**

By: Queen Diamond

AN: Okay sorry for the delay but I have had a big paper that I had to finish (10pages long!!O_O). Thanks chris7100 for the review. I was not sure I was going to bother posting more because no one left me a review. So thanks again. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review!

PS. I have had the chapter finished for a little while, but have not had time to go over it. I have not finished making sure it is correct, so I am sorry if there are any errors, but I wanted to let you guys have this chapter!

* * *

Last time:

"Eric, when you have been thinking of us, where you thinking of turning me?" I ask. "Did you want me forever not just for my human life span? Or did you just want me to be your bonded and stay with me until I died?"

Eric was surprised I asked him this, "My Lover, I would love for you to be with me forever and a day if I could. But I know that you do not want to be turned into a vampire. I would never wish to force you to do that even though it would sadden me when you die. I would learn to live with that pain and sorrow when the time comes. Why Lover, have you changed your mind about being turned?" he ask hopefully.

"No, Eric, I do not ever want to be turned. What I want to say to you, Eric, is you do not have to turn me. I will be with you forever as long as you want me." I said while looking deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean my Lover? How can you promise me that if you do not want me to turn you? I do not understand." Now he was even more confused.

I take a deep breath, look deep into his eyes again and say, "Because Eric, I am Immortal!"

* * *

NOW FOR CHAPTER 2

IMMORTALLITY

* * *

EPOV

* * *

My Lover has asked me to take her to my home. She says she want to tell me something which makes me glad that she is opening up to me, but she also feel insecure about whether I would want her to know where my home is! This upsets me. I do not want her to think that I would not share my home with her. I just have not had a good opportunity to take her to my home, our home I hope.

I express my hope that she will move in with me and at first I think she is going to reject this, but then she surprises me like she always does and she seems to agree, but insists that I must hear what she has to say before I decide if I still want her. I ask her what could change my mind. And she says that we must get to a secure place. So I decide to take her to my house.

When we get there, I think she is impressed with my home. She did not think I would have such a large home, and she is right, before our bonding, I never kept a large home. This home is for her, more than anything. I bought it to please her. She really seems to like the inside. I have had it decorated with things from the ages I have lived through. I liked the idea when Pam suggested it, but if Sookie wanted to, I would change it all in a heart beat, well at least her heart beat (AN: Sorry, I could not help myself).

I sit her down so we can talk. I ask her what she needed to tell me. She asks me of whether I want to turn her or if I just want to stay with her for the rest of her human life. I confess to wishing to turn her, but I know that is not what she would ever want, so I will stay with her until she dies. I do not tell her that I plan to meet the sun when she leaves this world.

She confuses me, she says she does not want to be turned EVER, but then she says she will be with me forever if I will have her. I ask her what she means. She says, "Because Eric, I am Immortal!"

"What do you mean my Lover? Only vampires are truly immortal other than the gods. And you are not a vampire and you are not a goddess." I asked confused even more. She says she is immortal. But no human is immortal. That is the point of being human. They are all mortal, fragile, and must die within a century of being born.

"Eric, there is one other type of being that is truly immortal, and that is what we call, The Immortals. We are a breed of humans that after we suffer our first violent mortal death, we come back to life as if nothing ever happened. After that we do not age, we can not have children, and there is only one way to kill us." She said with a straight face. I knew she was not lying to me. She is not a good liar, I would know if she was lying.

"What way can they kill you my Lover? And why are you telling me this now?" I ask.

"The only way to kill an Immortal is to cut off our heads." She said. "When our heads leaves our body, our energy I guess you would call it, comes out of us, and if another immortal is there they receive the knowledge and power that the immortal had. We call that The Quickening."

"My angel, why would they want to take your head?" I asked, now I was getting worried. Why would they want to kill her? She is such a great person, how could anyone want to hurt her?

"There are only two rules among the Immortals, the first is there can be only one." She tells me with a little sadness.

"One?" I ask, "You mean one immortal left? Why would they want that, why would anyone want to be the only immortal left? Why fight when they could all live forever without worry?" I did not understand.

"It is said that if you are the last, you will have enough power to rule the world. Most of us good immortal only kill the bad ones to prevent them from being the last." She tells me.

"What is the other rule?" I ask a little afraid it would be as bad as the first.

"We can not fight on Holy ground. No matter what religion it represents we can not fight there, like in a church or in a grave yard. If we went to your home country where there used to be a temple or shrine to your gods, we could not fight on that ground." She explains.

"What happens if you do fight on Holy ground?" I ask now very curious.

"No one knows for sure. But I have heard that the last time two immortals fought on Holy ground was at a city called Pompeii, and you know what happened there!" she said.

"Lover, I just thought of this, how old are you?" I ask, since she says she is immortal, she could be any age. She seems to know a lot. How could she, if she has not lived for a least a couple decades.

"You do know it is not polite to ask a lady her age right?" She asks mockingly. "Well Eric, I am almost two thousand years old now." She says this with a straight face. I can not believe it. She is older than I am, a lot older, almost twice my age. Most vampires do not even live that long and yet she has. I believe her. She would not lie to me about this. She seems shy now. Like she is not sure I will still love her because she has not told me before. I can not lie, I wish I had known sooner, but I think tonight is the first time she truly trusts me.

"Lover, I did not realize you were the older woman in this relationship." I tease her. But she seems to take it wrong and pull into herself. "No, Lover, I was only teasing. I do not care how old you are. I love you for you. No matter how old or young you are. I am just amazed that you have lived this long. Most vampires do not live as long as you have and we have extra strength and speed that humans do not have. Do you also possess our strength and speed and have been hiding it?"

"No, Eric, we are pretty much just humans, though I guess our strength is more compatible to a were than a normal human. And we do seem to be a little faster too. We also can not be changed into vampires." She tells me.

"Now I understand why you did not want turned, it is because you can not be turned. How many people have you told that you are immortal?" I ask curios.

"I have never told anyone I was immortal, unless it was a new immortal that needed training. We normally do not let anyone know about us. The few of us that knew about vampires before the "Great Reveal" tried to avoid vampires at all costs." She told me.

Now I wonder why? A vampire could be a good companion if their own kind is constantly hunting them. Why not take a lover who would not want their heads and could be with them for eternity? "Why did you avoid us Lover? I do not understand, I would think we would make great companions and lovers. You do not have to worry about them taking your head or leaving you in a mortal death."

"Think Eric, if we can not die, that means that vampires could capture us, and drain us. They could do this over and over for the rest of our existence. We would not die. We would wake within a few hours filled with blood again and no sign that we had just died. We were afraid of being pets and slaves to your people. We are the perfect meal on two legs. Even better than the fairies because you do not become obsessed and lose control." She told me.

"I think I understand now. You did not want to be known to vampires because we would only see you as a meal, and you did not want humans to know about you because they would either kill you or use you for their battles." I said. "That must have been a very lonely existence. How could you stand it? Even vampires like to socialize and live in nests from time to time. I could not imagine having such a lonely existence."

"It is not so bad. We blend in with everyone else. We have been able to hold lives for ten to twenty years before others figure out that we have not aged. And if we find other Immortals like us, we are able to live around each other. We train the new Immortals, so we may have a few years with them teaching them how to survive and use a sword. I have quite a few Immortal friends that I don't see often, but I keep in contact with them from time to time. But now I have you, as long as you will still have me." She said a little insecure again.

"Of course Lover, the only reason I have wanted to turn you, was so that you would be in my life for eternity. I did not want to lose you so soon after I found you. So my Lover, are you going to tell me a little about your life? I want to find out where you have been and where you have come from." I said.

"Can we wait for that? I want you to meet a friend of mine. He can help me explain my past to you better than I can. You see there is a group of humans that have been watching the Immortals for a very long time. They have this rule to observe us but to never interfere with us. They keep record of all the things we do. They call themselves the Watchers. My friend, Methos, who is also an Immortal, has been hiding himself within their ranks. He is the oldest living Immortal Eric. He is over five thousand years old, he enjoys working on their Methos chronicles. He is trying to keep them from knowing who he really is. He is always so afraid that they will try and take us out. He would be able to get a hold of my chronicles and you will get a better understanding about my life. I am not a very good story teller, and I would prefer you to have a more accurate description of my life. Can you wait for me to get a hold of him and arrange for us to go see him?" she asked me.

I can not believe that there are people who follow her life and record it. It seems more like stalking to me, but if it lets me better understand her life I will not argue with her. "How long will we be gone? And where are we going? I will need to let the King know that I am going on a trip with you and I will need to inform the ruling vampires of the area we go to, that we will be in their territory. We can leave when you have everything arranged and I have informed everyone where we are going." I said.

"Well I just have to hunt down where Methos is right now. I have not contacted him in quite some time. Once I know where he is, I will call him and arrange a meeting. Then tell you where we are going. How does that sound Eric?" she asked me.

"That is fine. But do not take long my Lover; I want to hear all about your life as soon as I can. And I want to tell you all about my life too." I said.

"Ok, let me make some calls, while you are waiting, why don't you get ready for me?" she said suggestively.

"I like the way you think Lover." I said and the next moment I was running up the stairs.

* * *

AN: Ok there is the next chapter. I am sorry no Highlander again. I promise the next chapter will have almost nothing but Highlander characters. If anyone can tell me where is Joes bar, and where are the characters living when they are not over in Europe? I can not remember what city they were living in? I know they filmed in Vancouver, CA, but I don't know where they were supposed to be in the series. If anyone can help that would be appreciated.


	3. Coming Out of the Coffin

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 3: Coming Out of the Coffin**

By: Queen Diamond

AN: Thanks the-bella-malfoy for your review and the answer to my question! I hope you all enjoy this. I have not had time to review all of it again. I wanted to put it out for Halloween though, and I just finished writing it! So Happy Halloween everyone.

Setting: This chapter is set on the day of the Great Reveal for the Vampires. I wanted to show the Immortals reaction to finding out that vampires are real. So this is Set in Joe's Bar! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Methos' POV

* * *

I am sitting at a table here in Joe's bar. I made sure it was facing the TV. Then Duncan MacLeod and Richie Ryan walk into the bar. They came and sit with me.

"So Methos, why did you want us to meet you here?" asked Richie. "What is so important that we had to be here tonight?"

"Yah, you made it sound like this could not wait." said Duncan.

"You will see soon enough. It should happen in just a little bit. Hey Joe, come over here." I said. Joe walked over to us. I pulled out a seat and told him to sit down.

"So what did you need Methos? The bar is getting busy. I don't have all night you know." Joe said.

"I just thought you would like to see a very, big, historical event." Methos said innocently.

"What event? How do you know there is going to be one?" Duncan said with a little concern. He did not want to deal with anything right now. They had finally had some peace around them and he wanted it to continue for a least another month.

"Just watch the TV. You are in for a great surprise, and this surprise will change your entire view of the world." I said with a laugh.

Just then a special report broke over the News. A beautiful woman appeared over the screen. "Hello, my name is Nan Flanagan (sorry guys I could not think of another name so I used the one from True Blood). And I am here to tell you that your world is about to change. For you see, there is more in this world than you know about. I am representing a group of people that have been in hiding for a very long time. We are what you refer to as Vampires." Here she shows her fangs. "It is time for my people to come out of the coffin as we like to say. Now there is no need to fear us. Just recently a company in Japan came up with a way to make synthetic blood. Now my people no long need to live off the human kind because we are able to sustain ourselves off of this new synthetic blood. We do not wish you harm. We do not wish to take over the world or change it to our liking. We just want to be recognized by society. We want to be able to own our own businesses like everyone else does. We want to stop hiding and be able to interact with everyone. In a few days time we will be holding a press conference and answering some questions about us. That is all I have for now, good night everyone."

After she was cut off another reporter came on and started talking about how you could contact the network to get your question asked in the upcoming interview. I turned to look at the guys; they all were looking at the TV in shock.

"Was she serious? Are there really vampires in the world?" asked Richie.

"No that must have been a joke, right Duncan?" asked Joe.

"I don't know Joe, I have been around for four hundred years, but I have never seen a real vampire." said Duncan.

"Oh come on guys, you are sitting at a table with tree Immortal! Why would the idea that there are vampires out there so hard for you to comprehend. And Joe, I am sure that some those people that you believe are immortal are really vampires." I said in exasperation.

Then Amanda barged in before the others could even say anything. "Wow did you guys see that. The vampires actually had the guts to come out of the coffin! I never thought they would do that, even with the new blood substitute." She said

"Amanda, you knew about the vampires before tonight? Why didn't you ever tell me?" asks Duncan.

"Oh I just assumed you knew. I guess you didn't grow up in a time that they were not as secretive as they have been for quite a centuries now." said Amanda absently.

"No indeed, you would not have heard tales of them as you were growing up, Duncan. They have not been as open for almost a millennium. It became too dangerous for them to go out as openly then, so they let themselves fade into the background. Those of us Immortals that have known about them have not passed on our knowledge because we do not want the vampires to know we exist." I said.

"Why not?" asked Richie. "What harm could come from telling them we exist?"

"Think about it Richie," I said. "We would be a never ending food source. They could keep us locked up and drain us, wait a few hours and then drain us again and again. And we could be their perfect day guards, even better than the Weres and shifters because we are immortal and very hard to kill. We have no weakness but the taking of our heads." I said trying to make him see reason.

"Well when you put it that way." He said. "Hey wait; did you say weres and shifters? There is more out there than us and vampires too?" he asked.

"Yes there are weres of every kind of animal; shifters can change into any animal they want. There are also fairies and demons, and other mythical creatures out there." I said.

"Wow, you were not joking, this is a world changing event." said Joe.

"Yah I can not wait to see what is going to happen." said Amanda. "I can't wait to see everyone reacts when they find out that being with a vampire can be one of the best experiences of your life!" she said excitedly.

"Yes that will be amusing." I said with a laugh.

"What, what are you two talking about?" asked Richie.

"Maybe we will tell you when you are older." said Amanda with a laugh.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review! I would really like to get at least another review before I put up the next chapter. Next chapter Sookie takes Eric to meet Duncan and the gang! Yah!

I hope to hear from you all soon,

Queen Diamond


	4. The Call

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 4: The Call**

By: Queen Diamond

AN: Thanks for the reviews acelticdream, Lina0504, and lina65! Sorry it has been so long! I have been writing quite a few papers recently, and have a 2 ½ page one on Monday and a 7-10 one due before Thanksgiving! Yikes! Well wish me luck on those! So I have not reread any of this chapter, so if there are some grammar problems I am sorry, but I wanted to get this out to you guys and gals. I have made a few corrections in chapter 2 and one in chapter 3, nothing major just grammar corrections. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

SPOV

* * *

Well it took a few days but I have found Methos! He is staying in a town called Seacouver, WA. I am not sure why he is there, but that is were I have found him. He can be very difficult to find when he wants to be. I had to use quite a few sup resources to find him. I finally turned to Niall to be able to find him! How embarrassing that I needed to use him to find one of my oldest friends, snickering, both oldest in age and in how long I have known him.

It is a good thing I have finally found him. Eric is getting a little antsy with the wait. He has been telling me a little about his life and we have been comparing where we were when historical events were taking place. It is surprising that we have been in the same cities many times throughout history but never once saw each other. Then again we hung out with different crowds and I mostly stayed indoors at night because I did know that vampires existed. I was not lying to him. I have avoided vampires for a long time.

"Sookie, are you going to call your friend tonight, or are you still upset that you needed Niall to find him for you?" asked Eric with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to go over there and wipe that grin off! He was enjoying this way too much. Watching me fidget and be a little reluctant to call Methos. He knows I have not talked to him in a long time and I am a little nervous. Methos may be a little upset that I had not contacted him in so long, and I was only calling him because I wanted him to get me my chronicles. This is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Your right Eric, I just need to suck it up and call him." I said. "I am just not sure how he is going to react when I call him. He will definitely be shocked that I started hanging out with vampires much less started dating them."

"Do not worry Lover, if he is a good friend then he will not hold this against you. Just call him worrying over it will not help. It will only drag on your worrying. I am sure he will take the news just fine. You said he was over five thousand years old! He should be able to handle this news just fine. I am sure not much truly surprises him anymore." He said confidently while reaching out for my hand. He sent his love and reassurance through the bond. I love him all the more for how supportive he was for me.

So I went over to the counter and unplugged my cell phone. I look up the number that Niall was able to procure for me. I dialed the number and waited. After the phone started ringing, I was getting nervous again. Eric reached out again and held my hand. He pushed even more reassurance to me. By the time I got an answer on the phone, I was starting to feel better.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end. I recognized it right away.

"Hi Methos, it is me Sookie! Long time no see or should I say talk?" I asked.

"Sookie? Is that really you? I have not heard from you in such a long time. What has it been? Like almost half a century?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

Since Eric is a vampire he can hear the whole conversation. He looks at me with disbelief that I have waited this long to talk to my oldest friend. "Only a few years huh?" he whispered to me. He was thinking I was only out of contact with him by a few years. It must not have ever entered his mind that when I said that it was a while since I had contacted him, he did not think I could be measured in decades. "Remind me not to let you be gone 'a little while' Sookie, or else I may not see you for decades." he said with a chuckle, but I could also hear the seriousness in his voice. He really did not want me to disappear on him. He wanted me by his side for eternity no mater what he had to do to keep me there.

I ignored his comments since I was on the phone, though I made a face at him. "I am sorry Methos. I know it has been a long time, but I have been busy. What with all the sup community make such a fuss for the last few decades."

"Ok," he said. "I forgive you. So why are you calling me now? Have you got yourself in trouble again? You are not in jail right now are you? You know I don't like springing you from jail. It always seems to end in a very big mess." he sounded very serious. Eric was looking at me strangely. I think he thought that I was truly crazy. I also think this helped him to understand why I was in trouble so often. I seemed to attract danger.

"No, I am not in jail. I can not believe that was the first thing you thought of." I said acting upset. I had had to get him to release me on a number of occasions, but that was another story.

"I am sorry, but you know I have had to do that quite often in the past. Especially those times that the people thought you were a witch!" he said in his defense.

Eric leaned into my ear again and said, "You were accused of witch craft? And more than once? Sookie what were you doing for them to think you were a witch?" he asked. I ignored him once again. Those stories would have to wait till I have more time to explain them to him.

"Well jail has nothing to do with it this time! I have been trying to stay out of trouble but you know that trouble always finds me. I did kind of get involved with vampires and weres and shifters and witches recently." I said as quickly as I could. I wanted him to hopefully miss what I said but luck was not with me.

"WHAT! You have been associating with vampires. Why would you be doing that? You never wanted anything to do with vampires since I meet you. What changed your mind?" he asked. He was very confused, and he was right I had avoided vampires like the plague.

"Well I set myself up here in Louisiana before the great reveal. I wanted to see if I could find some sociable vamps. You know they are the only being that I can not read, and I wanted a relationship that would not end in less than a century. I was tired of being alone." I said in my own defense. "You know it is harder on us women Immortals to go with out a true, long lasting relationship unlike you men."

"I know, I did not mean to make you defend yourself. I was just surprised is all." He said quickly, he did not want me going off on another ranting fit. He knows me to well. "So why did you call me now of all times? If you are not in trouble than what do you need me for?"

"Well, I have kind of foundmyselfmarriedtoavampire!" I said in a rush even Methos would not be able to comprehend. I think even Eric was having a little problem deciphering what I had said.

"Wait, what?" Methos asked in confusing. "Say that again, but this time in a sentence that a human could understand!" he demanded.

"I said, that I have kind of found myself married to a vampire. There I said it!" I state. I feel Eric taking my hand again. I was getting nervous once again. I looked up into his eyes with love. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It got kind of heated and I almost did not hear Methos' reply once he got over his shock.

"WHAT? YOU MARRIED A VAMPIRE. THAT IS NOT EVEN LEGAL YET. HOW COULD BE MARRIED? YOU HAVE NEVER SHOWED THIS MUCH INTEREST IN ANYONE." He finally stopped yelling when he had to catch his breath. I took this chance to get a word it.

"Yes, well it was a vampire wedding. It is not legal in the human world, but it is legal and binding here with the vamps. And on to why I am calling you. I want to share my life with my vampire, so I was hoping you could get my chronicles for me. You know I am not so good at telling my story." I said with confidence.

He sighed, "Ok I will hunt down a copy of your chronicles. I may have to ask Joe to find them for me. Oh well. Are you coming here to get them from me? Do I get to at least meet your husband? And what is his name anyway. You have not told me anything about him. Come on there has to be something special about him to get my little Sookie's attention. Details, details!" he said with enthusiasm.

I laughed, "His name is Eric Northman. He was a Viking before he was turned. He is over a thousand years old. He is the Sheriff of Area 5. And he has loved and protected me for as long as I have known him. Even when I wanted nothing to do with him. He has been my rock through all the hardships we have been through for the last few years. I love him with all my heart and am ready to share my entire life with him." I said honestly. I could feel pride coming from Eric along with cockiness. He is so full of himself some times. I also felt his love for me with those words. I turn and see a smug smirk on his beautiful face. I could just smack him then kiss him allover.

"I love you to, My Lover," he purred into my ear. I shivered a little at the promises in his voice for how he would reward me latter tonight.

"Ok, wow you have got yourself deep into the vampire world if you are with one of their higher-ups." He said with a little disbelief.

"Oh you do not know the half of it." I said. "So how quickly can you get my chronicles? We will be on the next flight as soon as you have them." I said. I wanted to get this over with.

"Well I can call you when I get them and you can come up then. So do I get to meet the guy that has been given your heart? Will he be coming up with you. I want to meet him before you get any further involved. I need to see that he is good for you!" he said in all seriousness. He really was very protective of me. He did not like to see me get hurt. Eric did not seem to take this as an insult in fact he seemed to think even more highly of my friend that he would want me to be truly happy no mater who I was with or what.

"Don't worry. Both Eric and I are coming up to meet you. Just tell me when you get the chronicles and we will be right there." I said.

"Ok, give me the number you want me to reach you with and I will call when I get them. You to can stay at my place if you wish." He said.

"That will not be necessary. We will be staying at a vamp friendly hotel. I doubt you have a room in your house that has been light tightened. Well see you soon! I can't wait to get to see you face to face again." I said. I did not want to offend him but I knew that he did not think about my husband needing a light tight room.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well I will see you soon. You stay out of trouble while I get those chronicles for you! I mean it, stay out of trouble, and promise me that you will avoid all dangerous situations." He said in all seriousness. He really knew me to well.

"Okay, I promises to not go looking for trouble!" I said. "I have to go now, Eric is getting restless. He wants his private Sookie time before we have to go to his bar. It was great talking to you again and I can not wait to see you, bye!" I said and hung up. Eric really was looking for his private time with me. He was eying my like a piece of meat. It was time to reward him for being so supportive and patient with me. I really owed him and I planed to show him my appreciation all night. I don't think we would make it to Fangtasia tonight!

* * *

AN: Well that was my next chapter! At least both sides of the cross talked to each other. Sorry again that it has been so long.

I have been given the suggestion to move this story just to the Southern Vampire section and out of crossovers. What do you guys all thing? Do you think I would get more hits there, or do you guys find my fic from the Highlander side? Your input would be very appreciated! Thank you all of reading my story and for the reviews! I love hearing from all of you! Now I need to start writing my paper for tomorrow.

Queen Diamond


	5. Arrival

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

By: Queen Diamond

AN: Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift to you! Sorry it has been so long. I wrote most of this over the summer while I was with my family up in Canada. I did not have access to a computer so I had to write the old fashioned way with a pencil and notebook, lol. So it has taken me quite a while to find time to type it up and correct anything that I wrote on paper. As I said, sorry it has taken so long and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Arrival

***Set the day of Sookie and Eric's arrival***

*SPOV 10PM*

We arrived the night before we were to meet Methos. Eric needs to check in with the Sheriff of the area. We have a bit of a drive tonight. Eric reassures me that we should not be long.

*SPOV 5 AM*

Well that was exciting! It turns out that the Sheriff knew about me and requested Eric to let me listen to some of his humans as a curtsy for allowing Eric in his area. It never seems to be a dull moment when I am with Eric.

*EPOV Next night*

I wake with my lover still by my side. I love that I can have her here with me when I wake! It was annoying when the local Sheriff asked my bonded to use her gift with no warning nor any kind of payment for her. I know she does not like to use her power often and I did not want her to have to use them while we were on vacation. I wanted more time with her last night, but all I got was an hour before sunrise. But tonight I get to hear all about my bonded's life. I still cannot imagine her living as long as she has or during the time period she had to live through. She is twice my age. I thought it was hard to live these last thousand years by myself, but to think that Sookie, a woman, was able to survive the last two thousand years by herself. It is unfathomable.

'I should wake Sookie up so we can have a little private time together.' Eric thinks with a grin.

*SPOV*

Oh, I can't wait! I get to see Methos again. It has been too long. Oh where here! "Here it is Eric, Methos told me to meet him here. He has some friends for us to meet, a few young Immortals and his watcher friend that he trusts. I promised to give his watcher friend something for the archives so that I can get a copy of my chronicles."

"What are you going to give him?" Eric asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." I said. We entered the bar and I felt the quickening. I found Methos quickly. He looked straight at me while the other two immortals with him could not decide if the quickening was from me or Eric, but then their eyes settled on Eric and he stared right back at them as if he accepted their challenge. That is so Eric! Methos must not have told them who they were meeting. Oh this is going to be fun! We walk right up to Methos and the smaller one seems ready to break the silence.

"So, you are the old friend of Methos," he said to Eric. "I'm Richie Ryan, nice to meet you. So how old are you? I have only been Immortal for a few years now."

"I am over a thousand years old; I was a Viking in my human life." Eric said while smirking and showing off his fangs. This made both Richie and the other Immortal that I'm guessing is Duncan McLeod, both jump a little. I guess it is time to let myself be known.

"And I am Sookie Stackhouse. I am Methos' old friend. And I have been around for over 2,000 years." I said.

AN: Well that is it, I hope you enjoyed it.

LOL ok I will give you some more.

*SPOV*

They seem to be relieved that Eric was not the friend they were there to meet and surprised that I was one of Methos' oldest friends.

Methos finally spoke up, "Hey! Joe, get over here, I have someone you will want to meet." He said this before either of his friends could start the introductions. I didn't think he wanted to go through them twice.

"Who is it you want me to meet?" asked Joe Dawson, one of the only watchers that Methos trusted his identity with.

He took one look at me and stopped in his tracks. I could tell he recognized me right away. "Sookie Stackhouse, the immortal that thought she was a vampire for half a century."

I winced, "Now why did you have to go and bring that up? I really must get Methos to tell you the whole story. It is not exactly what you think." This seemed to peek Eric's interest.

"Lover, what is he talking about?" He purred in my ear. "What have you been hiding?"

"We will get to that story in a while. I guess introductions are in order. As I said before, I'm Sookie and this is my husband and bonded Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana." I said.

"You're married to a vampire! Is that even legal yet?" asked Richie, then he winced as Duncan kicked him under the table. "What?"

"You're being impolite." Then he grinned at me. "I'm sorry about that, Richie has a big mouth. I am Duncan McLeod of the Clan McLeod, you know Methos and this is Joe Dawson.

"Ah, Mr. Dawson, I have something for your archives in trade for you allowing Eric to read my Chronicles. I am sure you will enjoy this." I said.

"And what do you have for the archives that I would be interested in?" he asked.

"Why the origin of all the Immortals of course." I said with a smile. That got everyone's attention even Methos seemed surprised. "Might that be something your watchers would like to know?"

"How would you know the origin of the Immortals?" asked Joe.

"Because my biological mother told of her curse and its origin to my adopted mother before she left me." I said.

"And why would she do that?" he asked.

"Because I am unlike any other immortal you will ever meet. But first would you like to hear about the origin of Immortals, then we can talk about my origin." I said. "You may want to use a recording device for your records."

"Oh right, do you mind if I use a camcorder? I would love to have a visual recording of this." asked Joe.

"Not at all." I said.

I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took this long, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

Love,

Queen Diamond


	6. Origins

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 6: Origins**

By: Queen Diamond

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I hope to have this story completed before the New Year. Love to all who read my story!

SPOV

"The Immortals originate from the jealousy of an ancient goddess. For the sake of this story I will use more modern names like Zeus and Hera. As you should known Zeus is a well known cheater and his wife Hera was a very jealous wife who was known to punish the women who succumbed to Zeus' seduction. Not all the women even knew that they had been with Zeus until they were punished. Now the beginning of the Immortals begins the same way. One day, long ago Hera got very vindictive. She decided an even harsher punishment for the women who slept with Zeus. She cursed the women with immortality and she made them seek out a man. She made them fall in love with every man she slept with. After she got pregnant, she would be forced to leave the man she loved. She would go to a nearby village and have the child there. So when the child grew it had the same features of the villagers." I said.

"Wait, if they were able to have children, why can't we?" asked Duncan.

"Good question. The children of these immortal mothers only got 1/8th of her genetics; this makes us only 1/8th immortal. This prevents us from having children." I said.

"So who made the rules?" asked Methos.

"Hera made the rule that there can be only one. There really isn't a prize for that, she just wants us to suffer and kill each other off. Zeus gave the rule of no fighting on holy ground so that we could have a reprieve." I said.

"So what makes you different from us?" asked Richie.

"Unlike your biological fathers, mine was not human." I said.

"Not human, then what was he?" asked Joe.

"He was a fairy prince. So I am 7/8th Fairy and 1/8th human Immortal. I have all the powers of the Fae and also have immortality. I am the only Immortal fairy. After my mother was found by the Fae, Hera made it so that no Fae could ever find another Immortal mother. She did not want any more like me to exist." I said.

"But lover, you only smell of 1/8th Fairy." Eric said in confusion.

"It is a Fae trick; I switch my blood and my smell to keep me safe." I said.

"Ah, safe around vampires then." Eric said knowingly.

"Yes, but I have been putting more fairy in my blood gradually so that you get immune to the fairy sent and the taste of my blood." I said.

"So that is how you keep losing your watchers. We can go decades before we find you again." Joe realized. "Normally we have to wait till she gets into a fight with another Immortal." Joe explained.

"Yes, I don't always like being followed, and when I decided to become more active with the sup community, I really did not want regular humans following me around all the time. I'm sure

Eric here would have spotted them. And I was not ready for that." I said.

"So why did your mother tell the woman she left you with about the origin of Immortals? Why would she do it if no one else ever has before?" asked Duncan.

AN: Okay guys. We have about one last chapter for this story. I hope to get it up before the end of the year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I love to hear from everyone!


	7. Sookie's Past

_**Forever and a Day**_

**Chapter 7: Sookie's Past**

By: Queen Diamond

AN:

****Previously****

"So why did your mother tell the woman she left you with about the origin of Immortals? Why would she do it if no one else ever has before?" asked Duncan.

SPOV

"Well my mother had to travel a great distance from where I was conceived to make sure my father could not find us. She took me to a herbalist in what is now China. She was already familiar with the supernatural world. She had to warn her that my father or his family may try to hunt me down. She knew that Hera would be angry if my fairy relatives found me and raised me in Fairy. That would take me away from The Game." I said.

"So you knew from a young age that you were going to become Immortal?" asked Richie.

"Yes, the women I called my mother tried to teach me what she could on Fae magic. She also made sure that she found good fighters to teach me the art of the sword. And when she felt that I had aged to my prime, she delivered my first death." I said.

"What! She killed you? Didn't she love you?" asked Richie in surprise.

"Yes, but she did not want me to lose my prime condition to age. When I reached my 24th summer, she poisoned my meal. It made me sleep and slowly killed me without suffering." I said.

"Then you never had an Immortal teacher?" asked Methos.

"No, I avoided all Immortals until I meet you Methos." I said.

"That must have been very lonely my lover." Eric said.

"Only for about a century after my mother died. My Fae relatives found me about then. They took me to Fairy for a little while to teach me about the Fae and how to use my magic. They try and keep me safe and hidden from the games, since I am the only Immortal Fairy." I said.

EPOV

It is so good to hear about my lover's life. I knew she was unique, I just did not know how unique she really is. I can't believe that my lover is almost a full Fairy. She has hidden it so well. She must have very strong magic. I can't wait to see what she can do. But I have another question I need answered, "Lover, what is the story behind you thinking you were a vampire?" I asked.

Now she is looking embarrassed, this is going to be an interesting story. "Well you know how I said I could not be turned?" she asked.

That gets everyone's attention, except for Methos. He seems to already know this story. "Yes, my lover. I remember when you told me this." I said.

"Well the reason I know is from personal experience." She said. "I had always avoided being out after dark, but one night over a thousand years ago, I promised a friend that I would meet them at a tavern. My visit did not finish until just after dark, I had lost track of time. Of course the one night that I stayed out was a night that a vampire had visited the tavern. He liked the way I looked and I guess my personality. He waited till I left the tavern and walked into a darkened street before he struck. He came up from behind me and knocked me out. He took me to his resting place and drained me. He attempted to turn me." She said.

"Oh lover, that must have been frightening when you woke." I said.

"Not really, I was used to waking up in strange places after a death." She said. "What I was not used to was waking up with blood lust after sleeping a full day. My would be maker did not expect me to wake so soon after he attempted to turn me, and I staked him right then and there. I soon found that I had a new allergy to silver. I was super light sensitive, and I was finally allergic to Iron. I also had an unnatural fear of stakes."

"I found her about 5 years after that incident. She had been freaking out thinking she had been turned. She had all the signs of vampirism, but was not as affected by silver or the sun as a real vampire. I stayed with her for about 50 years when she finally seemed to lose most of her vampire traits. She did not have the allergies any longer and she did not crave blood as much." Methos explained.

"You had blood lust, Lover? Did you have fangs too?" I said. That would have been so hot.

"Well my canines grew extra long. And even to this day I have to keep them covered with glamour." She said. That got me all of our attention. Now I just had to see this. "Can you show us Lover? I would love to see that."

"Okay," she said. She took her hand and rubbed it against her mouth. I saw a flash of light and when she removed her hand I got to see her fangs for the first time. And that just turned me on!

"Lover, I think it is time to say good bye to your friend. We can visit with them tomorrow night. Or you can meet with them before I wake, but we need to go now or I will not be able to wait till we get to the hotel room." I said with urgency. We left right after that with Joe promising to give me Sookie's Chronicles tomorrow.

**THE END!**

Thank you all for reading this story and being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I am getting ready to type up my next story, but it will only be a Southern Vampire Mystery story.


End file.
